dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Dokuga
Dokuga '''(毒蛾) is a Magic-User, an elite member of the Cross-Eyes, and is the Boss' right hand man. He currently leads the Cross-eyes gang in the absence of the Cross-eyes boss, Kai. Appearance Dokuga has short black spiky hair and amber compound eyes like that of an insect. Around his eyes are black crosses. He wears a scruffy white hoodie with multiple sacks of black powder, bottles of rare smoke, and other knick knacks attached to his arms, legs, and belt. The hood of his jacket also doubles as his mask, which is a moth. Underneath his clothes, Dokuga hides countless battle scars. Most cover his arms and torso, he barely has any on his legs. Personality Dokuga appears apathetic and even cold at times, but his indifferent appearance is just a front he puts up in order to protect his friends. Since his saliva is poisonous, it could potentially harm his comrades, so in order to combat this, Dokuga chooses to shut off his emotions as best he can. Beneath it all, Dokuga is kind, gentle, and empathetic, which are some of the worst things you can be when you live in a place as cruel as the magic user world. Because of his empathy, he dislikes killing. Hes even known to avoid a fight if possible, which can sometimes backfire on him and get him into trouble. Even so, Dokuga is very capable of killing just about anyone, but he sure as hell wont like it. Despite growing up in a society where death is the norm, and he must kill to survive, Dokuga is still not desensitized to it all. After witnessing Risu's murder he was left feeling traumatized and scared, and during the magic user hunts, the countless killings he committed left Dokuga's heart broken and his soul in tatters. '''Kaiko After the En Family captures Dokuga, the family is traveling to Hole's Department Store when they have a magic carpet crash that separates them all, including a sliced up Dokuga. He winds up in the hands of Ebisu, who notices Dokuga has amnesia. She tricks him into thinking he is her servant named Kaiko, and heals him afterwords. Kaiko (Dokuga) stands up with a giant smile on his face, and gives his master a big hug in thanks for saving him. Happy, bubbly, and affectionate, Kaiko is the representation of who Dokuga would be if the evil of the world had not corrupted him. Later on, Dokuga wakes up from his amnesiatic state after fighting with Shin a second time, only waking up because he remembered their first fight together. Magic Dokuga actually has no magic of his own, instead he has the lasting effects of someone else's. His poisonous saliva is more like a curse, since It does more harm than it does good. Because of it, he cant sit with his friends at the dinner table to share a meal in fear he might kill one of them on accident. His poisonous spit is also the reason he seems so uncaring and cold, its dangerous if he laughs or yells, so in order to keep his friends safe he chooses not to show any emotion at all. Dokuga's deadly venom is also a reliable tool in combat, it can blind enemies temporarily and, if ingested, can kill them on the spot. Besides using it as a weapon, he sometimes can also earn an extra bit of money using it for odd jobs like exterminating termites. History Past As a child, Dokuga was abandoned, most likely because of his lack of magic. A magic user picked him up off the streets however, and made the young boy work like a slave. The magic this person used was poison based. They could make poisonous plants or various other toxic items. The end result of Dokuga working for this magic user was his poisonous saliva. When he was 7 years old he killed his tormentor and fled back into the streets of the world that looked down upon him. Later on after gaining his freedom, he made friends with 4 other boys, Tetsujo, Ton, Ushishimada, and Saji. Together they combined their strength in order to survive the cruelty dished out to them by adult magic users. One day, however, the boys were all caught and tied up after they had stolen some food from a shop owner. The shop owners decided to toss the boys into Hole, comparing them to humans because they can't use magic. After being tossed into a rainy Hole, Dokuga starts laughing gleefully because the rain is hurting him, which is proof that hes a magic user after all. The boys celebration at this now proven fact is cut short when the Shop keeper standing at the door is killed abruptly, and as Dokuga looks up to find out who killed them, he sees Kai for the first time. Mystified by the man's mysteriousness, Dokuga and the others follow Kai through the door and eventually create the Cross-Eye gang. Present Presented along with the rest of his friends in the rented house in Berith, where Risu went in order to find answers about the one who killed him, Dokuga was sit in the dark along the rest, collecting and preparing paper to change it for toilet paper once the recycler come to town. He asked him how much time he was going to stay in the hideout, believing they have some business in which Risu don't have to be involved, he asked why? To his infuriating annoyance, Dokuga was just asking because they don't have enough food for all of them, and him. Tetsujo later, curious about the idea of Risu's questions, asked Dokuga if he knew the killer, the moth mask indeed told him that not only he knew, but also saw it with his very eyes. Once he told them that Risu was just a thief (actually looking for information around the house) all the members subdue him and imprisoned him in a room, during the struggle. The landlady came for the money they owe her for the last 5 months of rent, not having anything, Ushishimada, one of the Top members, made the ultimate sacrifice, selling himself to the landlady in exchange of the rights of the land and the house (the landlady was really infatuated with him for a long time), just when they were going, one of Risu's stakes, trowed during his fight with Dokuga impaled the head of the landlady, killing her instanlty, while the other Cross-Eyes were celebrating their newly owned home and the fact that Ushishimada will stay with them, Dokuga was really scared and run straight to the land lady just to find she was already dead. In order to evade possible dangers about the idea of just killed a powerful Magic User, the Cross-Eyes went to the Lanlady's Mansion to set a staged death and leave the body there, as the others prepared everything, after some failed attempts, Tetsujo asked Dokuga about Risu's murder once again, but before they could talk more, the corpse of the Landlady fell over Dokuga, showing how abnormally strong he is, lifting the 300kg. body on his shoulders. In the end of the night Tetsujo, as the others Cross-Eyes, left the mansion but not before steal all the toilet paper. Like all the other officers he ended working in the Berith Onsen to earn some money, using his Ronin helmet, he was trying to get some coins from a bending machine along with Dokuga when Kaiman came near them, before the lizard head could do anything, Tetsujo already putted him on check with his katana aiming to Kaiman's neck, demanding to know who he was and why he was about to attack them. After the lizard head told them he was "Risu's Friend" the place was attacked by En, making the Officers to run for their lives (believing the sorcerer came for them). With the onsen destroyed and scared of En (believing he came for them) the officers ran for their lives to a wheat field, where all of them told stories about their individual moments with The Boss: Dokuga talks about their live before The Boss, how they where simply orphans living on the streets, questioning their own existence as they where unable to produce smoke, recalling the fateful day they met their leader. Trivia * "Dokuga" translates to "Poisonous Moth" * "Kaiko" translates to "Silkworm" which is a reference to the Silkworm moth, the moth Dokuga's appearance is most similar to. * Most of the time he thinks about the prosperity of the crosseyes * A lot of the time he thinks about the boss * A lot of the time he Thinks about his friends * Finds his magic of having poisonous saliva an inconvenience * Sometimes he thinks about how he wants money Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cross-Eyes Category:Magic-User